


Isn't this romantic?

by Van_Go



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Bruce rushes to save Loki, who has been captured by demons. Bruce wonders why they can't they do normal couple things, like netflix and chill.





	Isn't this romantic?

Bruce pushes open the unlocked doors to the dark, abandoned factory. He walks quickly and quietly down the dirty hallways, looking for moving shadows when he hears screaming.

The voice gets louder and then stops altogether when he reaches a large set of double doors. He pushes them open to a room of horrors. There are so many demons standing, waiting, ready for him.

They look sickly, their true faces bleeding through their stolen bodies. Bloated graying skin, greasy hair, and blood red eyes. 

“Loki…” he calls out, losing his composure for a moment when he sees the figure lying limp and bruised, tied to a metal chair at the far end of the room. Several of the demons laugh at him. 

“We knew that you would come for him” The demon, Marcus, dressed in a tailored suit stained red moves to stand behind Loki with a sharp, already bloody knife.

“If you knew then you should have brought more men” Bruce remarks, inching further into the room. 

“We want you to fight us. We want the other one, the one inside to come out and play” Marcus smiles wider than humanly possible, the skin on his face stretching and breaking.

The demons closest to Bruce start to fly up into the air, one by one, their borrowed bodies twisting with a sharp crack.

“The pathetic mortals are still alive in us. If you kill us then they will die” The demon warns.

“No offense but you all look pretty dead to me.” Bruce remarks, peering at the demons like bugs under a microscope. As the demons rush toward him they are quickly pulled from the ground and bent in half.

Marcus grabs Loki’s dark hair and pulls his head back. “Why do you care about him. He is a monster...like us” he questions, pressing his knife against Loki’s pale, long neck.

“Love makes monsters of us all. And just between us, I’m not the one doing all this...he is” Bruce admits. One of the demons closest to Bruce lands a punch, knocking him to the ground. 

Loki’s eyes snap open, using his magic to drag the remaining demons across the hard cement floors and up the walls. They struggle against his hold but his anger and his power flares when he finds that Bruce’s cheek is now bruised and swollen. The demons shriek in fear and then pain when they start to burn from the inside out. The smell of smoke and burning flesh strong even in the dank, decaying building.

“Loki...Loki, I’m alright. That’s enough now.” Bruce stands up now and walks to Loki now that no one stands in his way. 

“They hurt you” Loki explains, even as he crinkles his nose at the stench.

“They hurt you more” Bruce counters, kneeling before Loki and untying one ankle and then the other. “Why did you not try to escape?” 

Once his hands have been freed, Loki threads his fingers through Bruce’s hair to stop him to getting up. When Bruce leans up to kiss him, Loki tightens his grip.

“I was not sure...I needed to know…” Loki starts and stops, unable to voice his feelings.

“You didn’t think I would save you? How many times do I need to prove to you that I love you? Can you not simply take my word for it?” Bruce demands.

“I love you too,” Loki promises, finally pulling Bruce up for a hard, biting kiss. Bruce climbs onto Loki’s lap and licks his way into his mouth. When they both pull away to catch their breath, Bruce’s eyes flash green.

“Is is strange that I find your lack of control to be a turn on?” Loki smirks. Bruce huffs out a breath, laughing despite his annoyance and kissing Loki once more before getting up.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Loki asks, stretching his long limbs like a cat in the sun.

“Are you asking me on a date or will you need more rescuing?” Bruce jokes.

“Are they not the same thing?” Loki quips, catching up with Bruce and linking their hands as they walk out together.

THE END


End file.
